


"she broke my heart without knowing she had it"

by Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: some angst for you all while I procrastinate writing on my other ficsheather and Veronica argue because Veronica is oblivious and heathers upset
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	"she broke my heart without knowing she had it"

“Why are you getting so angry?, we’re not even dating!” Veronica shouted back at the blonde pacing the room “are you fucking serious Veronica? We’re not dating?, then explain to me why you come to me when you’re upset, or how about when you called me in the middle of the night needing someone to talk too and I stayed up for hours consoling you about random things does that mean nothing to you?! Heather was breathing hard now as she tried to hold back tears while Veronica just stood against the bedroom door.

“So you mean like friends do? You do those things with heather and heather too does that mean you’re dating them too?” Veronica rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle but chandler wasn’t laughing, instead she gave a long sigh and took a step back “I don’t fuck heather and heather though, they don’t turn me on, they don’t litter my body with kisses, but you do” she lowered her voice to a whisper “I love you Veronica but it’s obvious you don’t give a damn about me or my feelings”

Heather sat on her bed and held her face in her hands as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Veronica was shocked _‘did heather just say she loves me?’_ She moved from the wall and slowly made her way to the bed “…heather I….I had no idea, I just assumed we were having a bit of fun?”

Heather flinched when Veronica went to touch her shoulder, she looked up and veronica’s heart broke when she saw her mascara stained cheeks and puffy eyes “heather please”

Heather just shook her head “no Veronica…..just leave, go and sleep with Courtney again, I’m sure she’d love to know how much she got to me” she lay down and turned away from Veronica "get out of my house Sawyer" her words were like poison to Veronica who just nodded and left the room 

* * *

"heather can we come in?" heather duke and heather Mac were stood outside chandler's bedroom because heather had messaged the girls that Veronica was no longer in their friendship group "come on heather we know you're obviously in there, what happened with ronnie?" 

"They heard some noises and the door opened to heather with smudged makeup still on her face, Mac hugged her tight and duke gave a soft smile to which chandler smiled back and hugged Mac tighter

"She slept with Courtney at the party the other night because she didn't think we were dating"

duke scoffed "she really is a fucking pillowcase, you've been sleeping together and your basically her therapist at this point, she's being ridiculous" chandler nodded and let go of Mac turning around and going back to her bed, the girls following closely behind

"she broke my fucking heart without knowing she had it" she started crying again and both heathers climbed into her bed with her and cuddled up to her "I feel pathetic"

"don't talk like that heather your not pathetic, Veronica doesn't deserve you, she's being a bitch" 

chandler gave a small laugh "I've never heard you be so mean Mac" 

"yeah well my best friend is hurting and I don't like seeing you hurt"

Chandler gave her a forehead kiss "thanks honey, can you two stay for a while?" 

"duh heather, what else are we gonna do today?" duke poked chandler in the ribs making her giggle

They all laughed and lay together until they all eventually fell asleep. 

* * *

"you know what Veronica I think im gonna side with heather" Betty Finn said as she listened to veronica's retelling of her argument with heather 

"what?, I'm not in the wrong here!, heather should've told me she loved me before-" 

"before you went and slept with Courtney at a party even though its pretty obvious she really liked you" 

Veronica slumped onto the couch "yeah before I did that"

Betty sat down next to her friend "why'd you do it Ron?"

"because I thought heather and I were just sleeping together, we even said when I woke up in her bed the first time that this was just some fun and a way to get rid of any tension or stress, nothing was said about feelings" 

Betty shook her head "are you seriously that obtuse Veronica, its heather chandler, of course she's not going to show her true feelings right away"

Veronica rubbed her face and groaned "god I am a bloody pillowcase" she put her head in her hands and sighed 

Betty rubbed her back "yes, yes you are you moron, now go and get your girl back!" 

"I think I'll give her a few days Betty, if I went back now she'd probably bite my head off"

"okay but I'm not going to leave you alone until you do"

* * *

Veronica was stood outside of heather's house, she had ignored all her calls and text messages, this was the last option, it had been a few days and she hadn't shown up to school, no one was too worried about that she was on top in all of her classes so a few days off here and there didn't bother her but the fact that heather hadn't called the other heathers at all worried Veronica

Duke had been ignoring her completely but Mac had managed to tell Veronica that heather wasn't doing so good since veronica broke her heart _'thanks Mac I feel so much better'._

Veronica thought against using the window and opted for the front door, seeing that her parents car wasn't there she breathed a sigh of relief, heathers parents were worse than heather and she didn't feel like explaining that she was the reason their daughter was feeling depressed. _'I hope the doors not locked'_ she turned the handle and it clicked open _'bingo!'_

Veronica walked up the stairs and found heather's door open and the bed empty

"heather? are you in here?"

she appeared from her bathroom 

"Obviously Veronica, where else would I be?" she scowled at Veronica and sat at her vanity station brushing her hair 

“come to insult me or are you here to tell me you slept with Courtney again or maybe another person this time"

Veronica moved behind heather and saw her sad expression in the mirror and her heart broke again.

"heather please I am so sorry, I shouldn't have slept with Courtney I shouldn't of laughed at you and I should've realised you loved me because yes we sleep together we hang out all the time and you listen to all my problems and I listen to yours and....I'm rambling, just tell me how I can make this better 

Heather closed her eyes and put her brush down "I don't know Veronica, you really hurt me" she turned around and stared at Veronica "what do you think you should do?"

Veronica knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hands "I do not deserve you heather chandler, I was a complete idiot to not realise we were dating that was stupid of me, in fact that was fucking pathetic of me, i"m definitely not getting into Harvard if it takes so long for me to see something thats right under my nose" she smiled when she saw heather laugh under her breath, "and so with all that I love you heather but I completely understand if I hurt you too much for you to want to say it again to me" 

heather gently pulled Veronica up with her off the floor and hugged her "its going to take me a while, but do you want to be with me?" 

Veronica nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer "I do, and I promise to god I'm going to spend weeks making it up to you, anything you want and I'll do it"

they stood in their embrace for a few minutes just holding each other and listening to one another heartbeat and rubbing each other's backs. when they pulled away heather kissed Veronica softly "so you said you'd do anything?"

"I already regret it, but yes anything you want"

heather led Veronica to the bed and she sat on the edge with Ronnie stood above her "a foot rub sounds good right about now, don't you think?" 

Veronica grinned "it sure does your majesty".


End file.
